La Promesa
by Tae Yeong
Summary: En el parque de Karakura se encuentra Ichigo leyendo tranquilamente cuando la persona menos esperada para el lo encuentra y le pregunte sobre la promesa que hizo una vez en el parque. La única promesa (mundo alternativo... suerte)


**Espero que disfruten mi fic es el primero que escribo y muy pronto verán mas fics**

**Sean buenos con los reviews y espero que les guste este fic **

**Gracias por leer y todos los autores de los fics Ichihimistas sigan con sus obras maestras quisiera ver nuevos fics **

**Suerte y de nuevo gracias **

_**La promesa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**.**_

En la pequeña ciudad de Karakura era un día perfecto hermoso soleado y justamente en el parque se encuentra un pelinaranja de 22 años vistiendo un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón y sus zapatos; esta sentado leyendo un libro que el titulo se veía y era:"anatomía humana"

-Guau ese libro es muy interesante para que estés aquí sentado horas y horas ¿no crees?- dijo una voz llamando su atención sorprendiéndose por aquella chica que tenia enfrente; una chica peli-naranja de 21 vestida con una falda larga de color cielo con dibujos de nubes y una blusa color blanca con un abrigo color café y sus botas del mismo color que su chaqueta

-Ehhhh…- no dijo nada la chica de mas o menos 21 años era inigualable es demasiado bella, no bella le que daba poco, pero algo en ella dijo que la había visto en algún lado

-parece que te as olvidado de mi ¿ahh?…-dijo poniendo una cara triste, pero alegrándose al instante –haber recuerdas a Tatsuki Arisawa-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-ehh… como la conoces- pregunto desconcertado el chico pelinaranja

-no recuerdas cuando eras pequeño cuando jugabas en este mismo parque-

-si, siempre venia aquí y jugaba con Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Tatsuki y otra chica que le prometí algo muy importante para ella y para mi- dijo sonriendo con su típico seño fruncido recordando a la chica que le dio esa promesa y viniendo de golpe una imagen y reaccionando la chica que estaba en frente es

-parece que por fin me recuerdas Kurosaki-kun- dijo con la alegría del mundo y una gran sonrisa por que la persona mas querida para ella la recuerda; el.

-I…In…Inoue- dijo mirándola fijamente a esos ojos grisáceos como la luna- eres tu… en verdad eres tu-

-haii…- dijo tirándosele encima dándole un gran abrazo- que bueno que me recuerdas Kurosaki-kun- dijo con los ojos brillosos por que pudo verlo de nuevo

-Inoue- dijo paralizado por el abrazo de la chica- ¿Como? ¿Cuando llegaste?- dijo el mientras poco a poco le devolvía el abrazo- hace tiempo que no te veía; fue en este parque mismo que nos despedimos lo recuerdas

-Hai… fue en este mismo parque, donde me despedí hace años- dijo con deje melancólico pero; se le borro suplantándolo con una sonrisa sincera- y donde me hiciste esa promesa recuerdas- pregunta al chica pelinaranja, sentándose al lado de el.

-si-dijo muy calmado- lo recuerdo muy bien; lo que paso hace 16 años

_**Flash back**_

Un niño pequeño peli-naranja de 6 años estaba realmente furioso por que sus otros amigos estaban demasiados callados con la noticia que le dio su amiga, el gran amor de su vida en su corta edad, parecía rara cuando la conoció pero a medida que se conocieron mejoro su relación, su sonrisa y sus ojos y su forma de ser lo enamoraron a tan corta edad.

-lo siento chicos pero mi hermano quiere que me vaya con el a otra ciudad- dijo una pequeña de 5 años llorando- perdónenme

-no te preocupes Orihime te entendemos ¿si?- dijo un niño peli-azul de 6 años- no te preocupes

-es verdad Orihime sabes que nunca te olvidaremos y que cuentas con nosotros- dijo una niña de 5 años con el cabello corte punk y abrazándola- entiendes jamás te olvidaremos y tu tampoco

-tienes razón Tatsuki-chan, tu también Ishida-kun- dijo con una sonrisa calida, pero con algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas todavía- jamás me olvidaría de ustedes nunca- dijo mirando a cada una de ellos pero deteniéndose en el

-si; Orihime jamás te olvidaras de nosotros yo lo prometo por mi nombre Rukia Kuchiki- dijo una niña peli-negra con el pelo corto de 5 años sacando a Orihime de su ensoñación- es verdad yo nunca falto a una promesa ¿verdad Renji?

-no me metas en esto enana, y si es verdad- dijo un niño pelirrojo de 6 años, recibiendo una patada proveniente de la pequeña

-no me digas enana estupido MANDRIL- grito Rukia y todos los de mas se le cayo una gota por las cosas en que se peleaban

-bueno no importa lo arreglaremos mas tarde cuando le diga a tu hermano que me llamaste mandril - dijo renji sintiendo superior por que el sabia que el hermano mayor de Rukia no le gusta que haga o dijera esas cosas- ¿Qué dices ahmm?-

-entonces yo le diré a el que me dijiste enana-sonrió triunfante antes de que Renji volviera interrumpir siguió hablando ella- y Orihime sabes cuando te vas-

-hoy en la noche- dijo más deprimida

-tan pronto-dijieron las dos niñas

-si-

-….-

-Rukia, Renji vamonos o si no Byakuya nos dará un sermón de por que no somos puntuales- grito desde lejos un mujer pelo negro ella era la nueva esposa del hermano de Rukia

-ya vamos Kukkaku- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa por que ella sabia que esa mujer hizo sonreír de nuevo a su nii-sama después de lo que paso con su ex-mujer Hisana que murió en un accidente a sus 15 años y llego Kukkaku a sus 17 y le hiciera sonreír y se enamorara y después de unos meses se casaron justo cuando Byakuya ya tenia 18; eso se lo contó su abuelo antes de dormir y lo seguía haciendo

-apuren que hay vemos si en el camino nos compramos un helado y le llevamos uno a Byakuya- grito con una sonrisa en el rostro

-SI… HELADO….- grito Renji emocionado

-ya vamos… bueno Orihime adiós y prométeme que no te olvidaras de nosotros- dijo Rukia mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga- y también cuídate mucho- saltándole encima para darle un gran abrazo

-haii… lo prometo- dijo dando la mejor sonrisa para sus mejore amigos

-bueno cuídate Inoue- dijo Renji dando una sonrisa a Orihime ella también le dirigió otra sonrisa mas resplandeciente

-ADIOS…. – gritaron los dos cuando estaban a lado de Kakkuka

-estos dos no cambiaran- dijo Tatsuki – hey Ichigo no dirás nada

-déjalo Tatsuki- dijo Ishida pero los dos no se dieron cuenta Orihime lo miro y agacho la cabeza con mucha tristeza porque no quería despedirse de el

-Ishida- dijo la voz de una mujer que estaba en un asiento con otra mujer- vamonos también, avisa a Tatsuki-chan para irnos los cuatro juntos

-si Ishida, llama a mi Tatsuki que venga rápido si no quiere perderse su programa favorito- dijo la mamá de Tatsuki

-ya vamos Mamá, vamonos Tatsuki tu mamá te esta llamando-

-Si ya voy, Orihime cuídate mucho –dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo siendo correspondido por su mejor amiga- vamonos Ishida- dijo rompiendo el abrazo para coger a su amigo y jalarlo hasta donde estaban sus madres

-ADIOS- gritaron los dos cuando estaban mas que lejos

-I…ino…Inoue- llamo el pelinaranja

-ehh… K-kurosaki-k-kun-

-Inoue necesito decirte algo-

-di-dime kurosaki-kun -

-es una promesa la puedes cumplir Inoue- mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-ha-haii; sí es una promesa para ti siempre la cumpliré- dijo con la cabeza gacha y con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-¿en serio?-preguntando feliz pero también con sus mejillas sonrojadas ella solo asintió-bu-bueno tú prometes jamás olvidarte de nosotros-

-jamás me olvidaría de ustedes-

-¿y de mi te olvidaras Inoue?- - dijo el pelinaranja, sorprendiendo a la pequeña pelinaranja y ella con una sonrisa contesto

-ja-jamás me olvidaría de ti kuro-rosaki-kun-

-entonces hazme esta ultima promesa-dijo acercándose un poco- prométeme que me esperaras y yo te prometo que te esperare-dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja

-Por que lo dices Kuro-kurosaki-kun-pregunto extrañada por esa promesa

-es por que me-me gus-gustas Inoue aunque se que somos niños todavía pero cuando seamos grandes te prometo que seremos siempre tu y yo juntos pero me esperarías-

-claro kurosaki-kun-dijo comenzando a llorar y cortando su distancia con un abrazo-te esperaría siempre hasta la muerte pero tu me esperarías-

-siempre-

-entonces es una promesa de los dos- cerrando el trato con su meñique

-Orihime vamonos- llamo Sora su hermano desde la entrada del parque

-voyyy… kurosaki-kun no se te olvida nuestra promesa, me estarás esperando-

-nunca olvidare nuestra promesa, siempre te esperare- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo- ve, hasta pronto-

-hasta pronto- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo para irse corriendo donde su hermano dio la ultima mirada a el y a ese parque donde dijieron su promesa- ya nos podemos irnos nii-san- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano

_**Fin del flash back**_

-no se te olvido- dijo la pelinaranja con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos que se los limpio tan rápido como pudo con una sonrisa

-nunca se me olvidara esa promesa por que es nuestra promesa- dijo observando a esos ojos que lo hipnotizan- nuestra promesa para siempre-

-y que ha pasado últimamente?

-Rukia y Renji, se casaron hace unos meses atrás y viven cerca de la casa de su hermano Byakuya; el y Kukkaku tienen una hija de 9 años que se llama Hisana como la hermana mayor de Rukia y esta embarazada otra vez con unos cinco meses, recuerda que ellos se casaron a los 18 siguen jóvenes- dijo recordando su boda y lo demás – Rukia grito emocionada cuando se entero que iba a ser tía y cuando Kukkaku le dijo que iba a ser tía de nuevo hubieras visto- se empezó a reír contagiando a Orihime

-Y si preguntas por Ishida y Tatsuki ellos se casaron hace dos años y tienen una niña y ahora esta esperando a su segundo hijo lleva 7 meses de embarazo y es un niño-

-guau…. Cuanto me he perdido de mis amigos- en ese momento miro a su acompañante y pregunto tímidamente- y tu que has hecho kurosaki-kun- y con su sonrojo habitual que al peli-naranja le encantaba ver en su linda hime porque parece un ángel

-yo bueno Inoue no se como decírtelo-miro a la chica que tenia la cabeza gacha por que tenia miedo de cual fuera su respuesta- pero no he hecho nada solo he estado trabajando en el hospital ya que soy doctor-

-cierto tu siempre decías que te dedicarías a la medicina- dijo alzando la cabeza con valor para mirarlo a los ojos

-Si! Y tú que has hecho Inoue-

-y-yo bueno yo soy psicóloga y ya conseguí trabajo por aquí cerca del centro-dijo dando una sonrisa calida

-guaauu…. Tan rápido sin duda eres muy inteligente- dijo acercándose un poco mas a su querida hime haciéndola sonrojar un poco mas

-eh?... Ku-kurosaki-k-kun- dijo una muy sonrojada Orihime

-Inoue- dijo mirándola a los ojos- quiero cumplir la promesa que hicimos en este parque-

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¿tu la cumplirías si yo te lo pido?- pregunto con un sonrojo y su habitual sello fruncido en su cara haciendo que a la peli-naranja le diera una gran ternura

-Hai…. Kurosaki-kun- dijo regalándole la más grande de sus sonrisas haciendo que el joven muriera y reviviera de alegría y de amor por ella solo por ella

-Ichigo… -le sonríe- dime Ichigo, Orihime- la abrazo con amor que sobre pasa el amor, como contar la arena- mi hime

-Hai... – dijo abrazándolo de la misma manera con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y por la alegría que le dio cuando su amor pronuncio su nombre se oye tan bien – hai Ichigo-kun- dijo separándose un poco para mirarlo pero no lo hizo hasta que…

-Mírame… - dijo alzándole el mentón para mirar esos ojos plateados como la luna que lo habían enamorado desde que los vio- eres hermosa hime- dijo acercándose

-Ichigo-kun- suspiro viendo en los ojos chocolate de su amado y hay había una felicidad, ternura y puro amor

-Orihime- susurro viendo esos labios que le pedían a gritos que los besara; pero cuando Orihime se los mojo con su lengua esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Ichigo no aguanto mas y la beso

Ichigo y Orihime sintieron una descarga cuando los dos se estaban besando con ternura, sensible y amor pero se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo volvieron a fundirse en un beso pero se iba tornando mas intenso, mas apasionado Orihime no pudo ocultar el suspiro que salio de sus labios cuando Ichigo mordió juguetonamente su labio inferior; permitiendo que Orihime abriera sus labios dando permiso a la lengua de su amado

Ichigo recorría con su lengua esa cavidad bucal como se le fuera posible luchando con la lengua de su amada para ver quien ganaba terreno a el le pareció increíble ese sabor de Orihime es de vainilla con un poco a fresa; el beso se torno mas apasionado casi salvaje cuando Ichigo cojio a Orihime y la puso en sus piernas sin romper el beso y dejando sus manos en la cintura de su querida hime para acercarla y pegarla mas a su cuerpo

Orihime le pareció increíble cuando Ichigo profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella; pareció volar por que el sabor de el es de chocolate con fresas como su nombre, se sorprendió cuando Ichigo la cojio y la coloca en sus piernas sin romper el beso ni un segundo, dejando sus manos en su cintura pegándola mas a su cuerpo de adonis

Ichigo maldijo cuando se tubo que separar por falta de aire quería continuar besándola- Orihime sabes a vainilla y fresas es exquisito-

-y…. tu a chocolate con fresas son mis sabores favoritos

-pero tu sabes mejor me encanta el sabor de tus besos- la beso de nuevo pero terminando el beso mas rápido- ¿y como te saben mis besos?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

-tus besos- susurro acercándose a los labios de el- déjame ver- y termino la distancia besándolos con ternura y mucho amor cundo Ichigo quería profundizar el beso ella se separo- tus besos Ichigo-kun me saben deliciosos es lo mejor que e probado en mi vida y que probare por que no hay nada mas delicioso que tus besos- esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando y muy cerca de sus labios

Ichigo no aguanto y la beso muy tiernamente, la amaba y ama a esa mujer que tiene enfrente es la mujer de su vida y decidió aumentar la intensidad del beso; pero se detuvo el no quería ir aprisa con la relación de su ahora novia, su hime

-Orihime Inoue me harías el placer de convertirte en mi novia-separándose y mirándola con un gran amor

-h-ha….Hai Ichigo-kun- con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba

-entonces ahora en adelante tu eres mía- miro esos ojos que le encantaban y también dando a conocer que lo decía en serio- prométeme que no dejaras que nadie pruebe esos labios mas que yo, porque ya son míos-

Orihime, sonrió, lo miraba con puro amor y ternura le encantaba ese hombre que tenia al frente lo amaba o mas allá del amor- Ichigo-kun ningún otro hombre que no seas tu me besara- poniendo una de sus manos en el cachete de su amado y acariciándolo- jamás, en esta vida y en ninguna otra porque- cogiendo la mano derecha de Ichigo y poniéndola en su pecho justo encima de su corazón haciéndolo sonrojar por tocar justamente esa parte, pero todavía mirándola a los ojos- por que lo que sientes aquí es tuyo solamente tuyo y de nadie mas porque nadie mas robara mi corazón porque- cojio las ambas manos de Ichigo la que tenia encima de su corazón y la otra mano que la dejo descansar en su cintura y las entrelazo con las suyas- te amo, Ichigo-kun te amo con todo mi ser, mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos para siempre- con lagrimas de felicidad acorto la distancia y lo beso con todo su amor

-Orihime- susurro, separándose de sus labios para mirarla con una sonrisa de amor verdadero esas palabras que dijo su adorada hime lo hizo amar mas a la mujer de sus sueños- te amo, no importa lo que me pase con tal de protegerte a ti siempre te protegeré y no importa si todo el mundo se atraviesa en nuestro amor siempre hallare la forma de que estés siempre a mi lado, porque por ti daría mi vida mil veces, por verte sonreír, reír, cantar, bailar, escribir y por darte un beso siempre- dijo mirando a la luna de sus ojos, la mujer mas bella su querida y amada hime, acorto la distancia besándola con ternura y amor, que se transformo en ferocidad, intensidad y salvajismo; Ichigo mordió el labio inferior haciéndola gemir permitiendo que pudiera entrar su lengua en la cavidad explorando, saboreando y peleando con la lengua de su amada estuvieron asi por minutos permitiendo que sus manos exploraran su espalda pegándola mas a su cuerpo; pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

-ahh… I-Ichi-go-k-kun- dijo Orihime muy agitada como su respiración haciendo que su pecho se moviera eh Ichigo no soporto y la volvió a besar de la misma manera intensa, frenética

-Orihime-susurro separándose por que el sabia que si seguía no se controlaría, pero se sorprendió cuando Orihime se paro y salio corriendo hasta quedar cerca de un árbol cuando se volteo para mirarlo con una sonrisa

-Ichigo- grito- recuerdas que jugábamos cuando éramos niños-grito pero de nuevo salio corriendo como si de pequeños se tratara

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- se carcajeo Ichigo parándose- Orihime; no corras que el ratón no es más rápido que el gato y eso lo sabes- corriendo detrás de ella pero algo andaba raro Orihime estaba mas rápida

-ya veremos Ichigo-kun los años que eh estado fuera eh estado practicando velocidad y siempre fui la primera- grito escondiéndose detrás de un árbol y saco un poco la cabeza para ver a Ichigo y tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al ver a Ichigo dando vueltas y con una cara de conjunción hasta que salio y dijo- hay pobrecito de mi fresita; no aguanto- y se carcajeo de la risa

-Orihime- grito Ichigo haciendo que pare su risa- nunca me llames asi no me gusta y jamás me gustara- dijo con su ceño fruncido porque nunca le ha gustado después de tantos años todavía se acordaba ese apodo que le había puesto Renji

-pero por que no; fre-si-ta-dijo volviendo a carcajearse de la risa; pero paro cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y un aliento en su oreja- I-chi-ichi-go-cuando había llegado

-que paso Orihime te comió la lengua el gato- susurro en su oreja quería venganza y el tendría una venganza muy dulce pero; demasiado dulce para el que también disfrutaría ella-o es que ya no tienes de que reírte hime-

Orihime no decía nada cuando Ichigo le empezó a susurrar en su oreja se quedo perpleja porque le gustaba las sensaciones que le hacia experimentar emocionada, excitada, shockeada, y amor porque ella sabia que iba hacer su peli-naranja

-bueno parece que se quedo calladita

-n-no ju-jue-gues I-Ichi-chigo

-no…. Yo no comencé este juego tu iniciaste; además no estoy jugando hime- dijo lamiendo su oreja haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y también soltar un gemido; haciendo que su ego se elevara, no podía estar asi con ella pegada a su espalda, perdería el control- ¿O-ri-hi-me y si jugamos?

-a qu-que-

-que tal si a…- paro de hablar cuando comenzó a llover fuertemente, interrumpiendo el momento haciendo que el momento se perdiera

-ahh…. – grito Orihime sorprendida por la lluvia; pero agradecida porque Ichigo aflojo el agarre de su cintura y ella aprovecho para salir corriendo y saltar en los charcos

Ichigo la siguió observando con una sonrisa porque a pesar del tiempo su hime seguía siendo una niña, empezó a caminar; pero paro en seco cuando escucho un grito y el sabia perfectamente de quien era….

-ORIHIME? Eres tu…- grito sorprendida una chica pequeña de pelo-negro ojos violeta-azulados vestida con un vestido azul y con estampados de flores de color blanco y a su lado se podía ver a un chico pelo-rojo mas alto que la chica con tatuajes en la cara y brazos; el vestía con unos jeans negros con una camisa azul oscura y con un paraguas en mano

Orihime se dio vuelta cuando dijieron su nombre y se sorprendió de ver a su amiga ahí parada, y se sorprendió mas cuando esta venia corriendo a abrazarla y no le importaba si se mojaba seguía corriendo hasta que salto sobre ella haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso…

Rukia no tenia ni idea como no se entero que su antigua mejor amiga y todavía mejor amiga estuviera en Konoha. Ella solo fue a la tienda con su todavía nuevo esposo; pero no tenia idea que; felicidad tuvo de ver a su mejor amiga casi su hermana; no le importo si estaba lloviendo corrió hacia ella…

-Ruki-kia-chan- trato de decir por que Rukia estaba sobre ella empapadas y frotando su mejilla con ella; no cabe decir que estaba llena de felicidad de volver ver a su pequeña hermana

-Orihime- dijo parando de frotar su mejilla; asi que agarro sus cachetes y los empezó a jalar- eres mala dijiste que volverías pronto y no volviste, te perdiste de mi boda no se vale- y siguió jalando pero con un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que a la chica ya le empiecen a salir un poco de lagrimas- mal-va-da

-ouuu…- se quejo con los ojos cerrados- lo si-ssien-to- dijo tratando de hablar bien pero no pudo, hasta que ya no sintió el peso de su amiga y abrió los ojos viendo a ese chico peli-rojo con tatuajes, alzando a su amiga por la parte de atrás de su vestido- Renji-kun

-oe… Orihime- saludo cortante- y tú que haces enana saltando sobre la gente eres muy mal educada, tengo que arreglar eso otra vez-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Rukia

-suéltame mandril que yo puedo caminar sola- grito para después darle una patada en la cara- y yo no necesito que arreglen mi educación yo ya se como comportarme y aun asi todos pero todos- señalo todo a su alrededor ¬¬ **(ósea a** **los que no ma estaban hay)** -me quieren y en eso te incluye a ti- abrazo una vez mas a Orihime- cierto Orihime que todos me quieren- saltando una vez mas con su amiga para abrazarla

Orihime con una gota en la cabeza asintió, lentamente por lo raro de la escena, pero después sonrió con todo la ternura y correspondió el abrazo de Rukia que se sonrojo un poco por el abrazo y aun asi con su rubor sonrió mas y cerro los ojos para disfrutar mas el abrazo

Un par de ojos color café claro (Ichigo) y oscuro (Renji) las miraban con devoción por la hermosa escena bajo la lluvia parecían dos hermanas que no se habían visto por décadas aunque para ellas asi fue. Hasta que un par de estornudos por parte de las dos chicas los despertó

-vengan se van a enfermar ahí- Ichigo y Renji fueron donde estaban las chicas empapadas y ofrecieron sus manos para que las cogieran y ayudarlas a levantarse- vamos a casa Rukia es de noche y con esta lluvia seguro que tardaremos en llegar y hacer la cena- dijo Renji mirándola a los ojos

-pero y Orihime me tiene que contar tantas cosas- miro a los ojos de su amiga por unos segundos después regreso la mirada a su esposo-Renji

-Rukia-chan- llamo la peli-naranja captando la atención de sus amigos ya casados- que tal si mañana nos reunimos en tu casa y seguimos conversando que te parece- sonrío

-está bien- suspiro, luego sonrío con malicia asustando a sus amigos y esposo- pero mañana no te separaras de mí y llamare también a Tatsuki para que te vea y nos vallamos las tres a salir o a la piscina de mi casa- dijo sonriendo todavía

-hai…. ahí estaré Rukia-chan- sonrío con dulzura a su amiga para después sentir que alguien la cogia de la cintura y la ponía en un hombro y vio que a su amiga también le hicieron lo mismo- ¡Ichigo-kun!

-vamonos esta lloviendo muy fuerte y si seguimos aquí nos enfermaremos- dijo con toda la calma y despreocupado- hasta mañana chicos-

-a si hasta luego- dijo de igual manera que su amigo a ellos no les importaba que ellas estuvieran gritando por tenerlas asi- oe… Rukia deja de moverte quédate quieta, lo hacemos para que ustedes se puedan reunir mañana- suspiro- hasta mañana- dijo para después irse caminando a su casa

-noo…. Orihime- grito, para desaparecer en una esquina

-Rukia-chan-

-vamonos Orihime que si no nos enfermaremos- dijo empezando a caminar para salir del parque

-a-ah es que todavía no consigo donde quedarme-

- y tu equipaje-

-etto… es que a mi me la envían mañana- dijo para después mirar la cara de confusión de su novio- es que fue muy repentino mi decisión de venir para acá- dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo

-bueno entonces te quedaras en mi departamento- llamando completamente la atención de su novia que estaba mas que sorprendida- no pensaste que te dejaría que mi novia se quedara en un hotel; no vendrás conmigo- sonriendo con malicia siguió su camino, colgando de su hombro a su novia muy sonrojada

En un departamento de Karakura apacible y cómodo estaban dos peli-naranjas recién llegando empapados por la lluvia

-etto ichigo-kun me podrías bajar- sonrojada mirando para otro lado

-¿Por qué? Te incomoda- sonriendo por lo sonrojada de su chica, por que el sabia que esa posición era comprometedora y estaba a su merced Orihime- tranquila, no te haré nada a menos que tu quieras- termino con una sonrisa maliciosa

-n-o-no-o es por eso es que estoy…. Achu- fue interrumpida por que estornudo por el frío que estaba sintiendo

-ahh... –bajándola de su hombro, para estar frente a frente, viendo que estaba muy sonrojada y temblaba un poco –espera- salio de la sala y entro a un cuarto

Orihime por curiosidad camino un poco hasta la sala y vio que está esta pintada de un color rojo y azul en las paredes con algunos cuadros de su familia, su graduación de preparatoria, sus amigos y una foto de todos ellos de pequeños con sus familia atrás de ellos, sonriendo con sinceridad dejo la foto y siguió viendo el departamento vio que había una pasillo y unas tres puertas una que estaba a la izquierda color caoba, otra a la derecha color beis y la ultima en el centro a lo ultimo de color chocolate oscuro. Se dio la vuelta y vio la cocina asi que camino hacia allá su cocina es muy cómoda y simple pintada de un color naranja y café oscuro a los lados; iba a seguir caminando pero…

-Orihime- su peli-naranja la estaba llamando

-uh… Ichigo-kun- se apresuro a ir con su peli-naranja- tu casa es muy cómoda y linda Ichigo-kun-

-ah… si un poco- miro por todo su apartamento y no vio nada interesante que le veía Orihime, un estornudo lo saco de sus pensamientos- mejor cámbiate o te va a dar un resfriado- dijo entregándole la ropa; que era una camisa y unos bóxer **(estoy cansada de cómo se ve con la ropa les explicare cuando Hime la tenga puesta -_-)**

-hai… Ichigo-kun- asintiendo, cojio la ropa que le estaban entregando y pregunto- etto…donde esta el baño- sonrojada con una sonrisa tímida miándolo nerviosa a el

-ah... esta a la derecha- dijo mirando la puerta, tan rápido como esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Orihime camino tan deprisa hacia la puerta pero; antes de abrirla una voz la paro-oe Orihime que quieres de cenar-la paro acaso su querido peli-naranja sabia cocinar y van a comer juntos se sonrojo fuertemente

-etto…. Lo que tu quieras Ichigo-kun- después de decir esto entro rápidamente al baño; pero no se dio cuenta que Ichigo miraba desde la cocina la puerta con una sonrisa

-ha….- dejo salir un suspiro –nunca cambiaras

Unos minutos más tarde Orihime salio del baño con la ropa de Ichigo puesta le quedaba grande; era una camisa de botones de color roja y los bóxer que le quedaban por los muslos era de color negro. Camino hasta la cocina y lo vio cocinando, de pronto el se volteo y la miro de los pies hasta la cabeza y sonrío era una situación rara y vergonzosa.

-te queda bien- sonrío de lado

-eh?-

-mi ropa…. Te queda bien- Orihime se sonrojo, haciendo que una fresa se viera normal al lado suyo

-pe-pr-per-o me queda muy grande, adem- fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios, casto, tierno lleno de paz

Ichigo se separo lentamente, juntando sus frentes cuando, abrió sus ojos se quedo embelesado con la cara de Orihime sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa adornaba sus labios y no pudo evitar que se le saliera una sonrisa de ternura; cuando Orihime abrió sus ojos dijo...

-Hime la cena esta casi lista, solo falte que se caliente por unos 30 minutos- dijo acercándola mas a ella atrayéndola con sus brazos en su cintura y que se pegara a el – si nos damos- beso sus labios rápido – un tiempo y- le dio otro pero mas lento –jugamos- acorto la distancia besándola mas apasionadamente pero; Orihime se separo para respirar agitadamente

-pero Ichi- ichi-go y s- fue interrumpida por un beso lento y placentero que no le permitió hablar que la esta encantando; sintió la pared pegada a su espalda y las manos de su amado peli-naranja en sus glúteos que hizo que sus piernas reaccionaran saltando para enredarse en la cintura de su chico y no pudo contener un gemido. Ese pequeño gemido hizo que Ichigo se le subiera el ego y que, mordiera el labio inferior lentamente –ha….-

El no pensó que ese pequeño sonido, se escuchara como si estuvieran cantando los ángeles

-Hime…- dejo escapar ese pequeño suspiro, para pasar a su cuello, lo mordió, lo lamió, lo beso lentamente **(sin dejar ninguna marca o también chupeton) ** haciendo que Orihime se desesperara y que salieran mas gemidos y suspiros; ya acabado su labor con el cuello iba a pasar a los monumentos de su chica se estaba acercando poco a poco desesperando la chica, con unos centímetros de diferencia, estaba a punto de….

TOC TOC TOC

Toda la pasión se esfumo para Orihime cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta; pero no era el mismo caso que Ichigo tenia una vena resaltada en su frente y la cara tapada por su cabello por que siempre algo o alguien lo interrumpía cuando estaba disfrutando con su dulce hime** (lo dice por lo de la lluvia _ lo siento) **cualquiera que estuviera atrás de la puerta iba a morir lentamente por sus manos; asi que lanzando un suspiro bajo a Orihime despacio la beso rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta y matar al que estuviera atrás de ella

Orihime tan rápido como Ichigo la dejo en el piso y fue a abrir la puerta; ella también lo siguió y fue a ver quien llamaba la puerta

-ICHIGO- fue el grito cuando abrió la puerta tirándolo al piso, una chica peli-negra su cabello punk pero largo hasta su cintura, ojos color avellana, piel blanca y en su mano un anillo de oro de casamiento; usaba una blusa morada para embarazadas de 7 meses, una falda azul con blanca y unas sandalias **(se que ese no es su estilo pero esta embarazada y no se me ocurría nada) **

-hola Ichigo- saludo simplemente un chico peli-azul su cabello era hasta los hombros, ojos color azul mar, piel blanca y en su mano también un anillo de oro de casamiento; usaba una camisa blanca manga corta de botones, unos pantalones negros y los zapatos del mismo color y con un paraguas y una niña **(seguía lloviendo y aquí el se llama Ishida y su apellido Uryu) **

-Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun!- exclamo Orihime un poco alejada de la puerta

-ORIHIME- grito Tatsuki-te extrañe tanto...- salto para abrazarla y con un par de lagrimas extraño de ella; Orihime se dio cuenta que debe ser por el embarazo sus cambios de animo lo leyó en la revista del avión; pero de igual manera la abrazo con todo el amor que tiene

-Hey! Yo también quiero un abrazo gigante – dijo alguien

-Rukia…- pregunto Ichigo tirado en el piso- tu le fuiste a avisar a Tatsuki que Orihime llego

-SIP-

-No te enojes Ichigo – dijo entrando a la casa Renji con Rukia- ella no aguanto trate d detenerla pero no pude y la llamo- dijo con burla y pena Renji

-Cállate-

-no te pongas asi Ichigo tarde o temprano se iba a saber- dijo Ishida con una sonrisa burlona

- Tú también estabas de acuerdo Ishida-

-Orihime! Yo también quiero un abrazo suéltala Tatsuki es mi turno- Rukia trataba de separar a Tatsuki de Orihime ya tenia mucho tiempo abrazándola ella también quería a Orihime

-nooo…. Déjame Rukia, tu la viste en la tarde yo recién la veo y tu sabes mi estado, además tu eres la madrina de Mitsuki, Orihime será madrina de este pequeño- reclamo Tatsuki apunto de llorar otra vez

-papi ke le pasha a my mami- pregunto la niñita también llamando la atención de todas pareciéndose en cara a su madre, ojos azules, peli negra largo suave, piel blanca y de carácter suave. Vestía de u pijama de dos pieza color morado, la habían traído de la cama. Orihime no dejaba de verla

-ohh… Mitsuki- pregunto soltando a Orihime dándole a Rukia tiempo de cogerla y abrazarla –chiquita tienes sueño- le pregunto cogiendo a Mitsuki de los brazos de su padre- pero mira ella es tu tía Orihime- Mitsuki miro a su ahora sabida tía y sonríe

-ella esh tu mejol miga cielto- pregunto apunto de dormirse

-si…- contesto con la misma sonrisa y viéndola como se quedo dormida

-ahh… llévala al cuarto de invitados hay podrá dormir tranquila-dijo Ichigo parado suspirando

-si gracias Ichigo- contesto Ishida para volver a cogerla y llevársela al cuarto de invitados suspiro la habían traído de un momento a otro cuando era su hora de dormir

En la sala Orihime miraba donde se había ido Ishida con la pequeña Mitsuki su ahora sobrina e inconcientemente sonrió con mucha ternura y alegría, pero su sonrisa se vio abajo por que se callo por el salto que dio Rukia que estaba peleando con Tatsuki, se dio cuenta que era lo mismo que en el parque pero ahora Tatsuki se agachaba y cuidadosamente que no pasara nada con el bebe comenzó a jalar a Rukia

-Rukia deja a Orihime la van a ahogar- dijo un Renji muy preocupado por ver a su amiga peli-naranja ponerse azul por el abrazo de sus dos amigas

-Tatsuki ya suelta a Orihime déjenla respirar y ten cuidado con el bebe- dijo Ishida qu había salido del cuarto y al ver esa escena también se preocupo por u amiga pero mas por si le pasaba algo a su bebe

Tatsuki y Rukia miraron a sus esposos y después miraron a su amiga morado por no poder respirar la soltaron rápidamente y se alejaron con el salto que dieron, Ichigo salio rápido a ayudar a su novia, mientras que los otros ayudaban a sus esposas a pararse y llevarlas a la sala, sentarlas y tranquilizarlas

-Orihime... ¿Estas bien?-

-ah.-ah… I-Ichi-go- dijo respirando otra ve casi moría asfixiada respiro bien hondo- si mejor- dijo sentando se n la sala con sus amigos

-Rukia no tienes algo que decir a Orihime- dijo Renji mirando acusadoramente a Rukia que estaba sonrojada

-Cállate Renji- hablo una sonrojada Rukia, miro a Orihime a los ojos cuando Orihime la miro y le dedico un sonrisa se sonrojo mas, bajo la cabeza y empezó a hablar- Perdóname Orihime no sabia que te estabas ahogando-

-tranquila Rukia-chan no tienes que disculparte- hablo una sonriente Orihime

-Tatsuki no tienes algo que decir- hablo un serio Ishida

-Ishida…- exclamo por severidad con ella suspiro se sonrojo por que la mirada de Orihime estaba sobre ella sonriendo –Orihime lo siento pero con el embarazo y las hormonas me pongo muy sentimental- sonrojada suspiro

-Tatsuki-chan esta bien no te preocupes se que estas emocionada con tu embarazo asi que no pidas disculpas lo entiendo- miro a Tatsuki con una sonrisa de ternura haciendo sonrojar a todos por la sonrisa maternal que le daba a Tatsuki y a Rukia

-y-ya que tal si comemos algo tengo un poco de pastel y estoy seguro que la comida que yo estaba haciendo esta lista que opinan- parándose y rompiendo la tensión y el silencio por lo sonrojados por la sonrisa de Orihime fue a la cocina, y cuando traía los platos y el pastel de chocolate con fresas

-Mm.… que bueno que trajiste comida ya me moría de hambre- se estiro Renji

-eres un glotón renji-

-cállate fresita-

-quien habla piña roja-

-cara de matón-

-cállense los dos no ven que hacen el ridículo- alzo sus lentes con altivez

-cállate cuatro ojos- dijieron a la misma vez Ichigo y Renji

-que dijieron-

-la verdad-

Comenzaron una pelea mientras las chicas no les ponían atención y partían el pastel ellas sabían que cuando estaban esos tres juntos no había nadie quien parara sus peleas asi que comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades como a que se dedicaban Tatsuki era una abogada, Ishida un doctor, Rukia una secretaria su jefe Renji un empresario porque Byakuya le heredo su empresa a el; y mientras conversaban paso…

- ¡PORQUE SE ESTAN COMIENDO TODO EL PASTEL!- gritaron a la vez los chicos

-es que no ponían atención y nos dio hambre- siguió comiendo una Rukia desinteresada

-es verdad Ichigo-kun tenemos hambre y no nos íbamos a quedar aquí a morirnos de hambre- Orihime siguió comiendo su pastel muy sonriente mientras que todos la miraban confundidos ella se dio cuenta se sonrojo- estar mucho tiempo en otra ciudad me pego una de sus mañas Grimmjow y también Nelliel-

-¿Quién es Grimmjow? Orihime- Rukia salto para ver a una Orihime sonrojándose

-Orihime quien es Grimmjow – Tatsuki analizo a su querida amiga haciendo que se sonrojara más

-Si Orihime dinos quien es el- serio Ichigo siguió mirando a Orihime

-no me digas que fue tu novio- salto Rukia una vez más acercándose mas a Orihime- contéstame Orihime y que sea la verdad-

Todos querían saber quien es Grimmjow; especial un peli-naranja con un aura asesina. Orihime se sentía presionada en especial por la mirada asesina de Ichigo se estaba preocupando, tenia que mencionar justamente su nombre pro ella también menciono a Nelliel dio un gran suspiro y…

-si el fue algo parecido a mi novio pero no era mi novio- dijo sintiendo todas esas miradas de confusión de todos y seriedad de Ichigo

-eh… no entiendo Orihime. Grimmjow fue tu novio pero no lo fue- pregunto una dudosa Rukia

-explícate Orihime- hablo Tatsuki

-ahh…-dio un gran suspiro odiaba repetir esta historia- miren paso hace unos dos años cuando tenia 19-

_**Flash Back**_

-ORIHIME- grito un chico de cabellera color celeste e igual a sus ojos, piel normal, viste unos jeans, con una camisa azul, y una chaqueta negra –Orihime- el conocido por ser el guardaespaldas de Orihime, por una razón ella le salvo la vida

-ah Grimmjow ¿que deseas?- pregunto con una sonrisa puesta en su cara cuando el llego a su lado

-necesito tu ayuda- su mirada de seriedad le decía que era algo muy importante poniendo su cara dudosa

-ayudarte en que Grimmjow-

-ayúdame a conquistar a Nelliel-

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Todos estaban confundidos no podían entender todavía. Orihime los miraba sabiendo que ellos ya entenderían esa situación

-Orihime sigo sin entender- Renji miraba a su amiga de la infancia para que le respondieran obteniendo una caída de parte de esta

-verán Grimmjow quería conquistar a Nelliel y para eso me pidió ayuda- se comía un poquito de pastel trago y siguió- asi que empezamos a decir que estábamos saliendo, teníamos citas, comíamos juntos me hacia reír demasiado con sus planes en como decirle a Nelliel que la amaba. Bueno eso duro unas dos semanas; porque Nelliel era Nelliel hasta que un día se nos paro y- los suspiros se le estaban volviendo un nervio o que... no importa sigamos

_**Flash Back **_

Estaban en el parque Orihime y Grimmjow conversando sobre el tema de Nelliel que no le ponía atención a Grimmjow cuando iban a conversar sobre una serenata a la luz de la luna, idea de Orihime. Apareciendo rápidamente por detrás de unos árboles furiosa una chica de cabello verde largo hasta la cintura, ojos esmeraldas, y piel un poco morena; vestía un vestido verde con largas mangas y le llegada hasta encima de la rodilla con unas zapatillas casuales.

-Grimmjow que estas haciendo- pregunto una furiosa Nelliel

-Nelliel… Hola ¿como estas?- dijo confundido

-Grimmjow ¿por que sales con Orihime?- pregunto muy triste. Orihime dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica se paro

-no Nelliel-san yo no estoy saliendo con Grimmjow- tranquila cojio la mano de Nelliel entre las suyas

-entonces por que todos lo dicen. Dime porque-

-mira- separando sus manos de las de Nelliel cojio la mano de Grimmjow haciendo que se pare y acercándolo a Nelliel cojio la otra mano de Nelliel y la unió a la de Grimmjow haciéndolos sonrojar a los dos- Grimmjow dile

-Q-que-

-dile lo que me has dicho y l hemos practicado, díselo- hablo tranquilamente sonriéndole a los dos- yo me iré necesitan privacidad, hasta mañana. Suerte-

Mientras que Orihime se iba; Grimmjow y Nelliel empezaban a hablar del tema que latía muy fuerte en sus corazones

_**Final Flash Back**_

-Asi el otro día que fui a la Universidad todos estaban comentando que había una nueva pareja- sonriendo con ternura recordando esos tiempos difíciles para sus amigos parecía una historia

Todos la miraban por la historia de esas dos personas que dicen que no piensa que serán rechazados; pero son correspondidos por las dos partes, esa historia era muy parecida a uno de sus amigos

-es sorprendente como siempre se repiten los mismos pasos ¿verdad?- Renji miraba el techo sin interés

-tienes razón Renji, siempre son los mismos pasos a ti te paso- comento Ishida abrazando a su esposa para que se recargara en el; ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Renji y Rukia

-cierto a ustedes le paso jajajaja… recuerdo esos tiempos- comento Ichigo en la misma posición solo que estaban espalda pegada al pecho de Ichigo- Orihime te perdiste la Obra del amor "Renruki"; fue muy chistosa-

-¿en serio?- pregunto dudosa –Tatsuki-chan de verdad-

-aunque te parezca raro ellos pasaron por casi lo mismo; solo que estos salían con otros cada vez que tenían oportunidad de dar celos al otro- conteniendo una risilla tratando de taparse la boca con la mano

-CALLENSE…..- dijieron al unísono Renji y Rukia parándose

-silencio pueden despertar a Mitsuki- reprocho una seria Tatsuki

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron la puerta del cuarto de invitados y todo era un completo silencio. Rukia y Renji se sentaron con las mejillas sonrojadas y no dijieron nada más. Hasta que se empezaron a reír por todas las cosas que le pasaban a ellos y Orihime cuando eran niños.

Después de unas horas conversando y comiendo, vieron el reloj y se dieron cuenta que eran las 3:30 am; era demasiado tarde asi que decidieron irse

-bueno nos tenemos que ir, desearía quedarme mas tiempo pero estoy seguro que si me quedo dormiré hasta las 6 de la tarde- dijo una cansada Tatsuki tratando de pararse con la ayuda Ishida –gracias puedes ir a ver a Mitsuki Ishida- dijo mirándolo con amor y una gran sonrisa

-claro… ya vengo- dándole un beso en la frente fue a ver a su querida hija que seguro no se despertaría hasta las 14:00 de la tarde

-ahh… ya es muy tarde ahora l tiempo se pasa volando no crees Renji- dijo una perezosa Rukia ya que todas esas horas la paso recostada en el cuerpo de Renji y se había acomodado

Renji mirándola con ternura y amor se levanto cargándola en brazos como en su boda; ella no puso resistencia estaba demasiada cansada

-lo bueno es que dejo de llover-

-es verdad ahh…-

Ichigo y Orihime miraban el amor de sus amigos; nunca pensaron que terminarían asi; esos seis amigos de la infancia que pensaban jugar, divertirse hacer locuras; están aquí ahora con su pareja que termino siendo uno del grupo complementándose

-listo aquí esta- Ishida salía del cuarto de invitados con Mitsuki en brazos – Tatsuki no se despertara hasta las 12:00-

-si que es dormilona; perezosa- sonriendo beso la frente de Mitsuki y sonrió- bueno hasta luego chicos, cuídense-abrazo a su amiga, cuando se separo- ah y Orihime lo de la madrina lo que dije cuando vine; ustedes son los padrinos de este pequeñito- tocándose el vientre de 7 meses se retiro seguida de su esposo que antes de salir se despidió

-hasta luego. Ichigo espero que no tenga mas problemas- sonrió con burla y antes de que Ichigo dijera algo el ya se había retirado

-hasta luego chicos- dijo una sonriente Orihime

-estupido Ishida-

-no lo culpes Ichigo el tiene razón- burlándose de su amigo todavía con Rukia en sus brazos que se removió un poco para acomodarse

-Renji no te muevas ahh…- ya no podía tenia sueño hoy fue un día pesado la emoción por la llegada de Orihime, estar de un lado para el otro en la tarde cuando fueron al centro y l ducha que se dio cuando estaba lloviendo- hasta luego Orihime cuídate si, hasta luego-

-hasta luego Orihime; hasta pronto fresita- salio corriendo con cuidado para que Rukia no despertara

-hasta pronto chicos- Orihime miraba a Ichigo con una sonrisa

-es que esto me pasa por conseguirme amigos asi- con una venita en la frente se trataba de calmar, hasta que sintió unos brazos envolviéndolo- Orihime-

-Ichigo-kun ¿donde dormiré?- pregunto con pereza. Ichigo la miro un rato sabiendo que estaba demasiada cansada y todavía despierta a esa hora

-en mi cama junto a mi dormirás tontita- respondió con una sonrisa de amor, para después cogerla en brazos y llevarla con el a su habitación

-no te molesta-

-claro que no eres mi chica y yo haré todo por ti- entrando a su habitación una de color azul pardo, una cama de dos plazas, una mesa con algunas fotos de su familia, amigos de la universidad, y una foto con sus mejores amigos

La acostó en la cama, se fue a cambiar tan rápido posible y volvió con una camisa holgada y unos pantalones flojos, viendo como todavía no se acurrucaba, se acostó lentamente a su lado atrayéndola hacia el y cubrirse con la colcha

Abrazados estaban un poco despiertos, seguro esa noche dormirían muy bien y cómodos; porque estar con la persona que mas amas es un regalo que no hay que desperdiciar, antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Orihime empezó hablar

-Ichigo-kun, ahora estaremos juntos por siempre-

-Si, estaremos juntos de aquí hasta el infinito-

-sabes creo que nosotros viviremos cinco vidas juntos, diferentes comidas, diferentes trabajos, diferentes familias, pero siempre estaré enamorada de la misma persona y tu Ichigo-kun-

-yo creo que necesitare mas de cinco vidas contigo- eso alegro mucho a la peli-naranja

-¿en serio?-

-si yo creo que viviremos muchas vidas juntos no solo cinco, sino mas- dijo sonriendo por ver esa mirada de alegría

-lo prometes; prometes que siempre estaremos juntos-

-lo prometo, prometo siempre estar a tu lado en las malas y buenas-

-es nuestra nueva promesa juntos- Orihime vio como Ichigo asentía con una sonría para después darle un beso en los labios y abrazarla

-Te amo hime-

-Yo también te amo Ichigo-kun-

Asi se quedaron dormidos con esa nueva promesa en sus corazones una promesa que duraría más que unas cinco vidas sino que durarían por toda una eternidad. Porque ese era el amor más puro ese amor que comenzó de niños se sello con una promesa más fuertes que el destino, por que el destino de ellos ya estaba escrito hace siglos y sus lazos eran más fuertes que ningún otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Comenten…**_

_**Espero que les aiga gustado perdón por las faltas ortográficas es mi primer one-shoot asi que ustedes deciden jejejejejejejeje **_


End file.
